Rekindle Hope
by Emily1520
Summary: Denki Kaminari is a aspiring hero in training who's working hard to achieve it. However he's a boy on a mission... that is to rescue his siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers.****This is my first ever fanfiction and it took me alot of courage to even think about posting ****it. I didnt want to write about it (since i suck in writing)but the idea is stuck to my brain and wont leave me alone so i decide to just write the begining of the idea. ****So some things are different like this will begin after the hero internship arc. Izuku isnt in U.A but later on he is going to wind up there. Also, I genderbend Izuku (i dont even know why?) so now he's a girl name Izumi(Izumi is going to have one fuck up childhood so please forgive in advance) and Izumi is the oldest sister of Kaminari since they both grew up on the streets because they were abandon as a child. So, Izumi became a sort of sister figure to Kaminari and my oc's for the rest of kaminari siblings were abandon as children as well so they all sort of form a deep bond with each other. Also, they all live in the bad part of Mustafu Japan in a area call the Red District. Where crime and violence is extremly high and a lot of villians and criminals hang out. Also people that society had deem unworth or dangerous including sometimes the quirkless. Maybe later in the story I go into more details about the Red District.**

**Here's a summary**

**Denki Kaminari is a hero in training and is working hard in U.A, he have many friends, he's a bright and outgoing person. However, Kaminari holds a sad secret...the pain of losing his siblings. He and his siblings grew on the rough side of Mustafu Japan call the Red District where crime and violence is extremly high. His three sisters and three brothers including him and the people that live in the area lifes were drastic change when a unknown organization being kidnapping people from the Red District for unknown reason. Kaminari being the only person to manage to escape when him and his siblings were targets of this organization. Kaminari beliving that he had lost his family forever after the incident until a small rescue child name Eri gave him hope of seeing his family again. Now with help of his classmates and pro-heroes can Kaminari save his siblings...**

**Sorry for taking so long into explaining and everything.Please excuse my awful grammer and spelling.Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Boku No Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horokoshi.**

Denki Kaminari remembers it all to well the day he lost his family,he still remember his two youngest siblings expression as they were being taken away,still remember how hard they struggle to escape, still remember when his two other siblings were getting beaten so badly that they appear to be on the brink of death, still remember when his oldest brother was execution right in front of them and seeing with his own eyes the moment his older brother gave them a last smiling face before dropping to the ground dead, and finally remember the last words he heard from his oldest sister before he fell into complete darkness **_"kaminari become a good hero." _**

_PRESENT DAY_

**"Aaagh"** kaminari immediately scream when he sudden jolt out of his bed. **"shit another nightmare"** spoke out loud to himself as he touch his sweaty forehead. Kaminari then went to check his alarm clock and realizing that he had a extra 15 minutes till his alarm goes off. He decide to just get ready for school early and begin put his uniform on. As he was done preparing he had a few minutes to spare, kaminari decide to look out his window and just quietly observe outside and begin to think. Which may seem odd since people who knew kaminari knows he isn't the type of person to do that kind of stuff.

**"Almost a year it been since i last saw them… doesnt feel that long.."** Kaminari slowly begin walk away from the window and head towards his drawers opening it and pull out a picture. In the picture their were six young people surronding a smiling kaminari who was in the center of the picture. Observing closer it is clear that they are celebrating someone most likely kaminari passing a school entrance exam. Due to kaminari begin in the middle with a cake that was ice with the word "congratulate".

In the picture, standing next to kaminari patting his head and smiling was a young boy probably around the age of 16. The young boy had red hair with white streaks at the edge of his hair tied in a low ponytail amazing he pull the look off and appear much more charismatic for someone his age. His eyes were blue as the ocean on a bright sunny day it contain so much brightness in them. The vibe that you could tell from the picture was that he was a caring person.

On the other hand, the other young boy sitting next to kaminari in a chair was the complete opposite of the other boy. He appear to be at least a year younger than the other boy so around 15. He had straight white hair and his eyes were purple and you couldn't really tell how he was feeling due to his poker face expression.In total the young boy appearance is quite intimidating for a 15 year. However,the closer you get to the picture you can see the smallest smile on his face.

Also, in the picture was a boy and girl most likey twins due to have the same appearance were at least around the age of 6.The sister hair was long curly gold like and her eyes were light blue. She wears a bright smile on her face that gives off happniess.The boy has spikey gold like hair and light blue eyes same as his sister. However, he's expression were more netrual and didn't hold a smile like his sister.

There were two young girls in the picture as well they were around the age of 15 each one of them were quite beautiful. One of the young girls she had long straight black hair, however one unique feature was her red eyes that look so much identical to the eyes of a lion when hunting their prey although one of her eye have a vertical scar from some sort of weapon she still have a femine appeareance. She had a smile on her face and was holding a big bottle of acohol in one of her hand.

Finally the last person on the picture, the last girl who was behind of kaminari. she had long flowing curly green hair that reach half way to her shoulders. Her eyes were very unqiue as well since both her eyes were different type of green color. Her left eye was a light green color while her right eye was a dark green color. She wore a gentle smile in her face. In total her appearance was quite appealing to the eyes of any man.

Kaminari just kept looking at the picture until he heard a knock at the door. He put the picture down, went to open it the door and see a small girl with white hair, a small horn on her head and pink eyes at the door. "**Hey Eri-chan you need something?" **spoke kaminari in a soft voice.

**" i was trying to find ochako.. but i got lost" **said eri in a nervously voice she still wasn't use to talking to new people.

"**oh dont worry i help you find her, i was just about to head out to class. just give me a minute to get my bag." **said kaminari in a carefree voice. The small child just nodded her head in respond. Kaminari grab his bag and they both began to walk to the elevator to go to the girls dormities. Kaminari look down to eri it been more than two weeks that the child was resuce by the pro-heroes and his classmates lida,tsuyu,ochako,and kirishima during their hero internships. However, their classmates who were involve didnt went into full detail about the resuce. All they said was that the child quirk was use to create some sort of drug that takes your quirk away. Which sadly affect people such like mirio-senpai however he didnt compltely lost it. Still, the heroes and heroes in training were grateful that they were able to resuce the poor child from further more suffering. Mirio-senpai and aizawa-sensei are now taking care of eri and giving her the love she never recive in the past and class 1a was also doing the same also class 1b,and nejire-senpai are also helping.

The child seem to have bond with ochako and tsuyu the most. As they reach the girl dormrooms they see mina going out of her room. **yo mina have you seen ochako eri-chan is looking for her" **spoke kaminari and point to the child next to him.

**"Oh hey kaminari im pretty sure i saw ochako going down to the common room to eat breakfast. let go together since were both heading out!"** said mina as she got closer to them**"hi eri-chan" **as she crouch down to the child level and smile. Eri simple nodded her head and pull kaminari shirt as trying to tell him if they can leave again. He understood the message and they begin to head to the elevator again while in the elevator mina was complain about how hard the homework was and was trying to see if kaminari would let her copy it. Kaminari told her it wouldnt be possibly since he forgot to do it. Mina suddenly begin muttering to herself how aizawa-sensi is going to murder her for not doing her homework again. **"come on mina it not a big deal" **said kaminari in a carefree manner.

**"Kaminari, you do remember that we rank the lowest in class for a reason.." **spoke mina until she stop talking all of sudden when she notice that eri was intense staring at kaminari and the idiot of kaminari doesnt realzing it. Immediamtly the elevator stop and began to open that they began to head to tje common room. When mina decide to ask eri **"hey eri-chan why do you keep staring at kaminari"** upon notice, eri and kaminari stop and look at her.

**"oohh im so sorry i didnt mean too." **she said in a trembley voice.

**"It ok you dont need to apolizes!"** mina and kaminari respond at the same."**What the heck mina"** kaminari said to mina as they were try to calm the small child. **"i didnt mean to make her scared..i was just coursity "** a embrassed mina explains. Finally the small child had calm down and began to speak in a timid voice. **"It just he looks like a person that someone told me about when i was..****you know in that place**"

Mina and kaminari were surprise by eri respond **"Really..who was this person?"** hesited kaminari to ask about the girl past afraid that it might bring back bad memeries.

**"I only saw that person once.. i was giving permission to roam since i was begin a good girl so i was walking when i accidently bump into someone.. i i was scared tthat it was someone scary but i saw was a hand reach out to help me up. That when I met her she wasnt like the others she show me.. affection...but sadly she left without warning." **eri explains as she cotinue to talk about the young girl and how she was super nice,wasnt scary like the others, and she had a gentle smile that eri wanting to have back in the past.

Kaminari and Mina were baffled how eri was describing the young lady,her personilty wasn't something of a villian, the gentlness towards her, everything that eri was describing was the complete opposite of a villian. So mina decide to pop the question "**eri-chan could you describe how she look?**All eri needed to say before kaminari could comprend who she was talking about was **"she had two diffrent type of green eyes"** said eri in soft tone. Kaminari was in totally shock if it werent for mina being next to him he would have drop to the ground and start screaming, mina on the other hand was cursoitsy about girl if she really is a villain. As kaminari was about to question eri more the rest of class 1a was headed out the common room. "**Good morning kaminari and mina good thing you guys came down it time to go to class or we be late!"** command lida as he using his hand gestures as usually. Ochako was walking next to lida when eri notice and ran towards her.

**"hi eri-chan were you looking for me. Im sorry i went to get breakfast early since i was starving."** spoke ochako to a pouty eri. All of them were headed out when mina was sudden grab by her arms and being drag out of the building.

**"Wait i didnt have breakfast yet no i need my coffee, my bacon and eggs!"** shouted mina as she realzied she was getting taking away from her beloved breakfast.**"It your fault for taking so long now let go before were late**respond toru as she was dragging mina from one arm.

Half of them were already out the door when kirishima,bakugo, and sero notice that kaminari still hadn't move inch from where he was standing**"Hey kaminari what you standing there like a statue we gotta head to class or we be late"** ask a worried kirishima. No respond. Bakugo was growing piss about the no respond that he shout "**yo flamebrain if were fucking late it your fault!**" Still no respond. Bakugo was annoyed that the flamebrain still doesnt answer back that he was setting small expolsion in his hands and kirishima was holding him back. Sero then decide to get closer to kaminari when sudden he notice something unusal **"kaminari your shaking whats wrong!" **shout a concern sero. Immenditaly bakugo stop his small explosions and kirishima let go of him they both ran towards kaminari. Each one was showing worried expression questioning kaminari and what wrong.

Kaminari wasnt listen to anything only the voice in his head telling him it possible that one of his siblings might be alive so there's a possibity that the others are too. That maybe he can still reunit with them once again, he can play with his two youngest siblings, he can listen to his second oldest brother ranting about sceince and medince, hear the beloved music that his second sister plays,and he can still listen to his oldest sister angelic singing voice. He can still see them again if what eri had said then his oldest sister might still be alive then that must mean the others are alive as well or maybe not. No no he must be postive..he had to have hope. All suddenly his train of thoughts was distrub by two pair of hands grabing his shoulders and violent shaking them. **"God damnit answer us flamebrain before i punch you."** yell bakugo right in his face.

**"Bakugo i know your worried but this isn't the way to help"** said kirishima as he was trying to disfuse the situian. **"Shut up spiky hair im not worried"**

**"Wait guys i think hes back to his senses"** shout sero over the two agruing. Sudden kirishima and bakugo turn to kaminari direction. Upon him realzing that all the attention was on him he quickly thought of a exucse **"uh whats up guys**.." _(god damnit kaminari thats the excuse you got.. you just made them more worried! yell internally kaminari._)

Complete silence until sero spoke **"it just that we were worried about you since you were complte like froze and you were shaking really badly...like are you okay?" **Kirishima and surpirsing Bakugo nod in agreement.

**"oh sorry to worry you guys it nothing" **respond kaminari in a quick manner. **"are sure if want to you can talk about it if.." **before kirishima could finish his sentence they hear the school bell ring.

**"Fuck thats the bell were late** yelled kirishima. When sudden the four boys lower their heads with the sudden realiztion in their mind, knowing they about to experience hell break loose. **"Aizawa-sensei is so going to kill us for being late to his class"** said the boys in sync. In less than a sec the four boys bolt out the door fear etch on their faces even bakugo could be seen with a grim expression. While running to class, kaminari had only one thought in his head- **_I_****_ have to save my siblings no matter what._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Before you start let me mention that the characters might be ****OOC. Also please forgive my grammer and spell****ing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Kaminari,sero,kirishima and Bakugo were running through the hall in order to get to class. However, deep inside they were dreading going since they were running late. Finally, after all the running they were facing the door to class though the four of them were very hesitant on opening the door.

**"guys are we sure we want to interrupt Aizawa-sensei class... like w-we can ..you know...skip it.."** whisper kaminari trying to persuade the others to his idea.

**"Are you serious? .. that the most dumbest idea you ever had kaminari!"** sero shout in a low tone.

**"Well, excuse me for trying to help us live !"** said kaminari in a tone much more higher than last time. Both of them start to argue in a low tone on how to explain their reason for being late.

**"Would you both shitheads shut up !!"** shout Bakugou in a pissed off mood. Suddenly without warning the door from the classroom open and now a imtading person with messy black hair, bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in 3 days straight, white pale skin, and wearing all black had appear right in front of them. The four boys knowing who it was quickly did their greeting **"Good morning Aziwaza-sensei"** they respond nervously.

**"You brats are late for class"** spoke Aziwana in a cold voice as he was standing in front of them. Knowing that their teacher was waiting for a response from them **"it my fault that were late aizawa-sensei i wasn't feeling good so sero,kirishima,and even bakugou decide to stay with me until I felt better!"** respond kaminari in a quick manner.

**"I'm too lazy to write you brats up so I let this slide however next time this happens you won't be so lucky.. get to your seats now"** grunted Aziwana.Quickly the boys went to their assigned seats as command and aziwana begin to teach.

End of the School day...

Finally the last bell rang for the end of the school day and the students of 1a were starting to head out when suddenly Aziwana told them that he had something to inform them

**"As you class have remember about the recent events such as the chaos with the hero internships that the school had experience.The school had decided to hold a parent day next monday in order to assure your parents that were doing everything to keep our students safe also it gives a chance to show them the progress you guys are doing; Now you may leave"** inform aziwana in a professional voice.

The class were out the classroom door very cheerful discussing about the unexpected parent day. Some of the students were talking about who they were planning on bringing or how exciting that they get to show their parents and family the school.** "Man i can't wait to show my parents my class and also my classmates I always talk about y'all ever time I visit them! Who are you guys planning on bringing"** yelled exciting Kirishima.

Many of the students saying how they were planning on bringing their mother,father,siblings,and etc. While everyone in class 1a were exciting there was one particular student with yellow hair and electricity personality who was saddened by the surprise event.

As arriving to the dorm rooms the students quickly separated in different areas. Some students went to the kitchen to prepare food, some went to the living room, others went simply back to their rooms. While,arriving last Kaminari couldn't help but have this emotionless expression as he was deep in thought. Thinking that nobody would notice his expression he quickly decided to go to his room. Finally arriving to his room he flopped onto his bed and just laid on his back. He simply stare at the ceiling compelling with his sudden train of thoughts that were forming in his mind. Suddenly images of that tragic incident of where kaminari lost everything he cared about wash into his mind. While laying down on his back he turned towards the drawer where the picture that he was looking at in the morning was still standing.

**"It sad that I can show you the hardwork im putting in, in order to make you guys proud...i miss you guys so so much.."** whispered kaminari to himself as he felt tears fall down from his eyes as he curled himself into a fetus position.

Next Monday...

Instead of the usually normal day school day, the school was instead pack with many parents and students wandering around the school. The students were happily explaining to their parents or siblings about what they do in their school.

In class 1a many of the students were explaining everything to their parents. It was noisy as ever the parents were learning everything they could about their children's school.

During the process, bakugou was grumpy as ever introduce his parents to his friends aka the bakusquad. **"Ugh old hag.. leave me the hell alone i introduce them to you."** complain Bakugou as his mother was forcing him to take her to introduce his friends.

**"Shut the hell up you brat and introduce them to me!"** shout Mrs.Bakugou with a scowl expression as she hit bakugou in his head. However,return to a smile on her face as she looks up to bakugou friends and their parents. **"Please excuse my son behavior and thank you for having bakugou as your friend. I already know how difficult this child is."** spoke Mrs.Bakugou.

**"It ok Mrs.Bakugou, bakugou is a great friend to have."** said a cheerful kirishima. _("Now we know where Bakuguo got his attitude from" said internally the bakusquad")_ As parents were getting to know each, Mr.Aziwana enter the class and introduce himself as class 1a teacher. And begin taking roll as it was according to the school rules and as he was going down the list the students were answering "here".

**"Kaminari Denki"** spoke Aziwana a couple of seconds past and there was no reply. **"I guess Kaminari is not here" **jirou express in a neutral tone however with a hint of worryness. Since remembering that Kaminari was looking fine last night and it looks like nothing was wrong with him.Some of the parents begin to murmur within each other wondering where the kid was at. Noticing the tension in the room Aziwana decide to act and said **"It seems that kaminari could not make it."** And the students were beginning to worry about where kaminari was at so the students were gathering together. While their parents were talking they begin to discuss and decide to go see what up with kaminari.

**"As class rep i voluntarily to go see if kaminari is okay"** spoke loud and clear Lida and he was doing his signature hand gestures. The class agree with him and yaoyorozu also voluntarily as she was also class rep. More of the students wanted to go however it was decided that only four classmates can go. Since it doesn't make sense to bring the whole class and it might overwhelm kaminari. So the last two to be chosen was Sero and surprising todoroki who is known in class for his cold personality.

As the four of them told their parents or siblings that they will return after checking up on their classmates they left the classroom.

**_At the dorm rooms_**

Arriving in the dorm rooms the four of them were finally at kaminari room. Momo gently tap the door and spoke in a gentle voice **"Kaminari were wondering if your ok"** A couple seconds in and there was no response the four of them were getting worried. As Sero was going to hit the door again they hear the door go "click". Finally seeing kaminari at the door the four of them could notice that something was wrong with kaminari. Since he was carrying a somber expression and it seemed like he had cry a while ago. **"Kaminari we were just wondering if your ok since you didn't show up for class today."** said a concern Sero noticing how kaminari look. The two reps also noted with concern even todoroki was showing sign.

**"oh im sorry it just that i'm not feeling good guys and I decided to stay back in the dorm rooms. But you guys shouldn't have gone through the trouble im already getting better. I just need rest! Beside today is parent day and you guys should be with your parents or siblings."** quickly said kaminari while avoiding eye contact and holding a smile on his face that seem force. As lida was going to say something, kaminari try to say goodbye and was about to close the door when all of sudden a hand was on the door. Upon realizing the hand turn out to be none other than Todoroki.

**"You don't look fine in my opinion?"** stated Todoroki in a nonchalant voice. Surprise by the statement made from Todoroki, Kamianri decide to drop his facade. Went to his somber expression he had before and reply **"Seriously guys i'm ok just go back to class and tell aizawa-sensei that i'm not feeling well."** lida on the contrary didn't really believe him and reply with **"But kaminari isn't your family going to show up for parents day?"** Immediately when hearing that statement made kaminari turn into a statue and the somber expression quickly turned into a saddened expression. He quickly reply in a low saddened voice **"No my family not showing up today.**"

The four classmates were shocked in how kaminari respond and curious as well to know why he said that. The four of them didn't know what to say until Todoroki of all people decide to pop the question that all of them wanted to ask. **"What do you mean by that kaminari?"**

Kaminari could see by their expression on their faces that they want to know more. Since he hadn't really went into deep details about his family or even talk about it at all. Which always brings the terrible memories back to his mind where one minute it all happy and smiles to blood everywhere,screams of horrible, the tears that were shed and the last image of his oldest sister smiling at him. Realizng the situtian kaminari deicde that the cat was already out the bag with this stupid parents day event. **"If you're all that curious then come in and i tell you guys"** spoke kaminari as he gestures them to come inside his room.

The four of them enter the room and sat on the ground where kaminari small table was at. While Kaminari himself sat in front where his small table was at. A couple of seconds pass that felt like minutes due to the awkward and personal subject that was about to ask. **"You guys do know that i won't bite?" **spoke a sarcastic kaminari as he placed his hands on the table to hold his head.

**"Sorry man it just we don't want to make you feel awkward! Are you sure you don't mind us asking?"** respond a nervous Sero.While the others were also nodding their head.

**"Guys really it's fine anyways i haven't really talked a lot about my family to a lot people not even to my closest friends"** said Kaminari in a chill voice. That when the other four students realize that during the year almost every single one of their classmates have talked about something involving their family during the school year. Hell even Todroki had said something about his family well only about his brother and sister but still. Everyone had at least say something about their family... everyone except one person- _kaminari_. It was barely noticeable until today that every single time someone tries to bring up the topic to kaminari he would somehow manage to avoid talking about it. Started to feel guilty about the ways they were talking about their family as if they were bragging in front of their classmates. While not knowing the situation that kaminari was suffering.Feeling the tension in the room kaminari sigh and had a gentle smile on his face realize what they were feeling **"You guys shouldn't feel guilty and beside i don't want anyone to pity me.. it kinda makes me feel like im being insult"**

**"My goodness kaminari we don't want to insult you at all!"** blurted out Momo (A/N i'm too lazy to write her other name.)

**"I agree with momo. Were sorry if you felt this way!"** lida reply as well.

**"Sorry man we did not meant to be mean at all!"** Sero added as well. Todoroki simple nodded his head. Surprise by their reactions kaminari literally jump and respond with **"I'm just joking with guys no need to be serious! I almost thought you guys were about to pounce on me!"**

Clearly his throat from embarrassment Lida decide to go ahead and ask the question. **"So kaminari what did you mean that your family wasn't going to show up for parents day?" **

**"just as you heard they won't be coming today... or anytime later."** reply in a normal voice however the last three words were spoken in a whisper. Upon hearing that answer the four were confusing on what kaminari meant. But decided not to push for an answer since they could see that kaminari was forcing a smile on his face. However Sero decide that this is a good opportunity to learn more about kaminari family and his background. Since he never really spoke about it not even with him or the rest of the bakusquad.

**"So kaminari how's your family like then..."** Sero ask. Hoping that he wasn't push too far while waiting for a response the others were also paying attention.

Realizing the mood had finally change kaminari quickly got up and grab a picture frame that was on the drawer. Now having a smile that didn't seem force kaminari got closer to the four and show them the picture.

**"Here's a family photo that my oldest sister wanted to take after I pass the UA entrance exam!"** spoke kaminari as he handed them the picture. The four students were looking at the picture and notice the details. Their were six people, three boys and three girls surrounding kaminari on a closer look the oldest person on the picture looks to be about 16 or 17 years old. The youngest out of the picture look to be the six years old twins. The two oldest girls were very pretty and seem to about 15 at that time. As they were looking at the picture kaminari was explain each member.

**"Ok so the one with the red hair with the white streaks is my first oldest brother his name is Noah-niisan! And the one who leaning on the chair with the poker face is Sora-niisan he's the fourth oldest! Oh and the twins that are near the cake are Hinata and haruto they are quite the troublemaker! Oh then you got Sakura-neesan she the one who have the bottle in her hand. neesan is quite the drinker if i said so. And she the third oldest. Finally you got Izumi-neesan she the one with the long curly green hair. She always treated me as a baby, she is the second oldest!"** kaminari was rambling on and on about his family. The rest of them couldn't help but smile at the joy. Learning more about his family sero,momo,lida,and todoroki learn that kaminari was the fifth oldest out the seven.

**"Not to be rude but kaminari, you and your siblings don't look nothing alike."** question lida as he furrowed his eyebrows up.

**"Oh well they're not my actually siblings by blood but since we all grew up in the streets we sort of form a bond since we took care of each other. So I consider them my family and nobody can change my mind!" **said a proud kaminari.The four students were baffled at what kaminari had stated. Not knowing that their classmate Kaminari had grew up in the streets.

**"Wait what do you mean that you grew up in the streets"** a confusion and utterly shock Sero exclaimed. The other were also surprised by that revelation.

**"I agree with Sero why didn't you never told us that you live on the streets kaminari were your classmates."** said a slightly upset momo. lida also express his feelings as well when he shakes his head up and down in a very vigorous manner. Todoroki simply watch and observe the information being told.

**"Really guys i'm sorry that I didn't tell you but sometimes some things are better left untouched. It not that I didn't trust you it just that I wasn't prepared to open that part of my past to you yet. Like I barely knew guys since a year and a half However here i am telling you guys now since i found it the right time to say it."** kaminari stated softness and gentleness was heard when he spoke.

**"its okay Kaminari you have every right to keep it to yourself. It is not our right to ask you about your past and we also greatly appreciate that you told us."** lida reply back, the others nod their heads **"However if you don't mind us asking but why did you grow up in the streets didnt you have parents?" **question lida.

**"It ok lida and i did have parents however there were not exact the 'parents' that you guys are use to if you know what I mean... But to put it in short they ended up dead and i ended up in the streets since there was no way in hell I was going into foster care."** grunted kaminari at that last part when memories of those torturous day in foster care where he was always mistreated. No wonder they're so many kids on the streets that are willing to take dirty jobs just to survive. _(Man the government or pro heroes really need to do something about the foster care system! No wonder crimes have not gone down! complain internally kaminari)_

**"so you met the rest of your family in the streets too."** ask Momo. Feeling like the tension in the room was thick enough that you can grab a knife and cut in two parts. **"Yeah we all had different situations for why we ended up in the streets but we sort of form a bond for that reason. we always took care of each other and reliable on one and another. That when one of us decide that it be better if we live in an actual building rather than a rundown building that could fall any minute. so we sort of save up money from small time jobs that we were working at and that when we rented an apartment where all six of us could live. It wasn't the best and it was pretty crappy the apartment barely had one room but still we manage."** explained kaminari to the four he quickly go on about how his older siblings were able to manage their food supplies,and the other bills. They were able to survive on their own with the money they made. Sero,lida,Momo and Todoroki were amazed that kaminari had gone through that, no one in class 1a would have noticed if kaminari haven't told them.

**"How did you manage to go to UA since you need to have a middle school record if you said that you grew up in the streets and that your family barely manage the living expenses?"** Todoroki questions. The other three were shocked at the question that todoroki had just ask. **"Todoroki that is a very rude quest..."** shouted lida until he was interrupted by Kaminari.

**"No need to be upset lida but to answer your question todoroki the reason that i was able to go to UA since i was a street kid. Was that my other oldest siblings made sure that i could attend school no matter what. Since I first told them that I wanted to be a hero they made every effort possible for me to attend school. Which seem impossible because in the distract where we lived wasn't the greatness. There was so much violence,and so on and sometimes I wanted to give up that dream and just wanted to get a job so I could help the living expenses. Seeing the pain that they went through while working their asses off while im at school made me feel like i was a burden to them! However they deny it every time saying how I shouldn't give up and that no matter the obstacles i can still make. That maybe i was the hope that could let us escape the shit hole that we were living in. That maybe..we won't have to suffer anymore..."** kaminari suddening felt tears gentle falling from his face. _(It seem like you could hold back your tears anymore heh kaminari) _

**"Oh man i'm sorry guys for the tears fest you guys must think im pathe.."** kaminari sentence was interpeut when he immediately felt someone hugging him.

**"There is no need for you to apologize kaminari"** Momo respond as she had also form tears in her eyes. Sero,Momo,lida and todoroki were amazed that kaminari had gone through so much in order to get to where he is. kaminari had always seemed to be a happy to go person he would always crack jokes and do funny pranks. That sometimes made the other classmates get annoy by him but still to not know that he went through challenges and scafrices just to be able to go to UA. That many times he fell rock bottom he still kept trying no matter what. Not only were they amaze by kaminari but also of his older siblings that were about their age. That instead of going to school and doing kids at that age should be doing, they were working jobs in order to put food on their table. None of class 1a had ever need to worry about that since they had the support of their parents. Not only that but they made sure that kaminari got to go to school in order for him to accomplish his dream to be a hero. That they always support him and the many times that he wants to quit they always told to keep on trying.

**"please forgive us kaminari for making you remember"** apologize lida as he was trying to hide his tears. Sero was beyond speechless with what he heard. Todoroki was quiet as ever and momo was simple hugging kaminari. Kaminari was close on the verge of crying his eyes out but he kept telling himself **"keep your tears inside don't you dare cry! dont show your weak!you hear me"**

**"Kaminari, crying is not a weakness"** spoke gently Todoroki as if he knew what he was thinking. But for some reason the way he spoke brought kaminari to remember something. Suddenly kaminari had a flashback..

Flashback

A Fourteen year kaminari sits outside his crappy apartment balcony on the fifth floor in the middle of the night. A cold breeze blowing against him as he just kept staring at the tall buildings with bright lights on the other side Mufasa city.

**"what's little pikachu doing out here in the middle of the night?" **

**"For fuck sake you almost gave me a heart attack noah-niisan!"** shouted kaminari in a low voice in order not to wake up the others.

**"Such language when did you have such a potty mouth! Shall i go tell Izumi?"** gasp dramatically Noah.

**Haha very funny Noah-niisan i still have the audio of you cuss the crap out at the table that you stump your toe in."** threatened kaminari in a playful manner.

**" That shit hurt as bad as stepping on a lego wait nevermind nothing worse than stepping on a lego piece. Changing the subject why are you out here your going to catch a cold."** Noah manner change from playfulness to caring as he gave kaminari a blanket to cover himself from the cold breeze of the night.

**"No need to worry nii san i'm just out here enjoying the view of the city. Isn't it beatuiful"** respond kaminari.

**" Yes its is..Mufasa city where the most prestige hero school is located at.. UA"**

**"you figure out why i'm outside by now heh nii san"** respond kaminari with a sorrowful look.

**"With that look on your face it's a giveaway."** stated bluntly Noah **"Now tell me what's on your mind kaminari?"**

**"It just that niisan the UA entrance Exam are coming up and im ..."** kaminari didn't have enough courage to finish his sentence.

**"afraid"** kaminari turn to face Noah who had a gentle smile. Making eye to eye contact he could see his nii san eyes that even after all the horrible things that they witness daily they still shine bright as the ocean water on a sunny day. Feeling inferior that he didn't deserve to look at his brother kaminari stare at the blanket. Suddenly find the blanket texture to be more interesting than the conversation.

**"Yeah i guess that's the word it just that Noah niisan what if i failed the entrance exam. All the pain that you and the others went through just for me to go to school. I know that you guys always told me not to worry about it and that I should just focus on school. But i heard the organization wants to increase the protection money. And that they become more stricter so maybe instead of trying to become a heroe maybeicantrygettingintothe organzitionandicangainsomepower..."** Kaminari started rambling until he felt two hands press on his face.

Noah begin speaking in a firm and serious voice **"Kaminari listen to me ok. It true that the red distract situation is getting much worse. However you mustn't quit now you work so hard in order to get to where you are now. We as your older siblings are willing to work our asses off to make your dreams come true. We know that once you make it true you be able to help us escape this shithole. Once your dream come true, you will be a guide to many other kids in this damn shithole that it possible to be free and to have a dream. That we don't need to follow the labels that the organization assign us that we can be what we want to. And Kaminari even if you failed this year entrance exam then you can try next year no matter what we will still love you.."**

Kaminari was trying not to let his tears fall he wanted to be strong as his brother. No matter how many times his brother got beat up he never let weakness show on his face.**"Kaminari you can cry if you want to"** softly spoke Noah see how kaminari was biting his lips in order to hold the tears. Kaminari shook his side to side to gesture no.

**"Crying is not a weakness. Everyone needs to shed some tears that included me as well kaminari."** sigh Noah. Finally those words were able to break the wall that kaminari had and the boy then began to ball his eyes out on his brother's shoulders. **"There There let it all out kaminari"** said Noah as he was rubbing circle in kaminari back trying to comfort the child. They stayed in that position until kaminari was close to falling asleep. Noah realize it and quickly guide kaminari inside and laid him down on the sofa. As he began to fall asleep kaminari could swore that he heard Noah say..**"Im Sorry for giving you so much pressure"**

Flashback ends

Finally gaining his senses back he realized where he was. When he heard his name being called multiple times. Seeing four worried faces near him.

**"kaminari are you okay?"** ask a concern Sero. Kaminari didnt felt like listening anymore, his body just suddenly reacted and he grabbed Todoroki by the wrist. Startled by the contact Todoroki was utterly confused as to not having a single clue of what was going on.

**"I'm so sorry Noah niisan it my fault everything is my fault brother- nii san i failed you-- I couldn't protect you and the others- im- im so sorry nii san..wah l... should be thw one tu have died..wah.. I miss everyone..."** kaminari was sobbing so bad that he collapses on his knees. Hes tears were falling like waterfalls from his face.Sero,lida,Momo and Todoroki had no clue what was happening. Not knowing what to do the immendently got on the ground and started to talk to kaminari.

**"Kaminari what do you mean your sorry?"** question Momo trying to figure out what the reason for that reaction was for. The response was not what she was looking for.

**"It my fault that he died and I couldn't even help protect my family.."** spoke kaminari in a cold and emotionless voice. Lifting his face from the ground to look at them they could see that kaminari eyes were filled with sadness and pain. Now the four understood what kaminari met when he said that his family wasn't going to show today. It because they were- _dead_. No wonder kaminari never spoke about them it brought him bitter memories. Just what kind of things did kaminari went through. They heard a loud thump and saw that kaminari had past out.

**"Kaminari!"** the four yelled unison.

**"Is he alright?"** shouted Sero

**"He just past out. He should be alright."** reply Momo

**"Why did he passed out?** question Sero

**"I think he had a panic attack and couldn't handle it and past out as a result."** respond Todoroki.

**"Just in case im going to go get recovery girl and inform Aziwana-sensei."** state lida as he was already headed out the door. The others nodded as they felt a gust of lida engines through the dormroom. They quietly laid kaminari on his bed. He looked so peaceful as if the last couple minutes ago where he was sobbing his heart out never happen.

**"I feel like Kaminari haven't told us everything about his past"** spoke Sero as he broke the silence as they were waiting.

**"I agree with you Sero however i feel like it not our right to pry them open. Kaminari will tell us when he's ready.I feel like their a reason why he's keeping them."** respond Momo.

**"Some things are better left untouched is what kaminari said"** Todoroki respond as well. The three of them look at kaminari and all thought of one question**_ \- (_****_What secrets are you hiding kaminari? )_**


End file.
